1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a photoconductor, and a method of controlling toner supply.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic copy machines and the like, an image is obtained by charging a photoconductor having a photoconductive layer, selectively exposing the charged photoconductor to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor and developing the electrostatic latent image with toner charged with a predetermined polarity. In an image forming apparatus using a two-component developer including toner and carriers at the time of the development, included in the above type of the image forming apparatuses, density of the toner in the two-component developer affects density of an image.